


定义一座山

by fatfox



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatfox/pseuds/fatfox
Summary: 我们不会成为爱侣，那只是我们关系里的四分之一，走出来我能拥有四分之三，所以没有关系，不管是不是我们都站在一起。我不介意那不能分享的四分之一，每个人都有属于别人的角落，如果拥有这四分之三是我们唯一共存的方式，我愿意。当你回望看不见这座山的时候，不要自己难过，这座山永远处于无数个四分之三里。





	定义一座山

马龙讨厌交季的时候，尴尬的气温换不了被子。又一次重复了昨晚的情形，他侧卧着两条白花花的腿夹出一层黏腻。张继科心猿意马大手往腿根里一插，的确有点阻力。他不喜欢汗水粘腻的味道，却情不自禁的捏起来，那团柔软的东西像注满水的白色气球，脆弱的在他手底下泛红。他看着马龙的耳朵也红了起来，便伸头去咬，唇齿碾磨着满是韧劲的软骨，舌头纠缠着不大的耳垂，认真烹调这具身体。手跟着上爬，大拇指的指甲刮骚着乖顺的阴囊，他的暴虐因子疯长所有血液都叫他吃了这个男孩！

 

马龙立着耳朵把他心里的话听得一清二楚，“呔，你这死狗居然要吃我！”说完一把揪住张继科的大耳朵一通乱扯，一边扯一边拿腿夹住张继科作案工具，张继科只能用另一手抵挡。

 

“噫！辣眼睛？”

 

“谁！”

 

“我啊！我啊！”

 

马龙定睛一看，靠两个黑色的孔洞判断出地上瘫着的那摊烂肉就是他师弟。

 

马龙来不及反驳许昕，便好奇的跳下床瞅起来，时不时还拿手拨两拨。

 

“大蟒你咋成这样了？”

 

张继科套上衣服也下床来，熟门熟路得从门后头拿出簸箕和笤帚，一边把许昕铲起来，一边念叨“龙，别拿手玩，脏。”

 

这话说的蟒蟒就不乐意了，他那里脏了，再脏也没有他俩的心脏。但蟒蟒也没有办法，烂肉也不能跳起来打人，怒得两个黑孔直喷气。

 

马龙追着簸箕到炉边问“你说你是不是让彦彦给片了？”

 

许昕眼白一翻，心想就彦彦哪有本事能片我，虽然这样想但还是不能说，彦彦要是不理他了，他比被片了还难受。

 

“都是老秦，嫌我肉多了，我不乐意减他就卯足劲了要片我。你给我评评理，哪有冬眠不贴秋膘的！这话不说还好，我一说就彻底没了救，老秦气的不打一处来，说我居然还敢冬眠，手下就越发没得准了。片到后面都不剩什么了，老秦又找补不回来，索性把我丢去吴指导家里。”

 

“那你怎么又来这儿啦？”

 

张继科又一铲子把他丢进水桶里。

 

“卧槽！老张你谋杀！师兄救我！”

 

马龙盯着水桶里的许昕，看他发出阵阵哀嚎，似乎有点不忍落。

 

“继科儿，大昕这没事吧？”

 

“听他瞎嚎，不动不就浮起来了。”

 

“大昕，你别动，一会就好了。”

 

许昕还没能等到一会就被张继科捞起来了，丢在火上烘干，像是真空包装里的肉干他迅速萎靡了，张继科趁热打铁迅速给他捏了个型，又丢在一旁。往身后丢一个水晶球，一个瓜仔就稳稳的落在地上。

 

“瓜仔啊，来给我拉风箱。”

 

方博不理他直冲着马龙叫龙哥，马龙喜滋滋揽过他，撸撸头毛又揉脸。张继科难得放出瓜仔，锅盖头摸起来就是和毛毛头不一样。

 

“方博，快过来！”

 

“不拉！你一叫我都是这种事！”

 

等方博说完了，马龙又接着揉他脸，劝他“大博，你就去帮帮忙吧，不然许昕都要烂了。”

 

方博犹豫了一会还是坐过去，两支小胳膊认命的拉起来，“你叫我拉就拉，干嘛不招大的出来这么小都没什么劲。”

 

张继科抽出手给他捋了捋头发，“不用太大火，你匀速就行，拉吧。”

 

方博抡起两只小胳膊认命地拉起来，他咬紧牙关，呼吸同风箱一个节奏，呼哧呼哧地出气。

蓝色的火焰与黄色的火苗交织着跳跃，烘得他双颊泛红，眼泪水与汗水直下，一张小脸亮晶晶地映着光。

 

许昕看着心里有点酸，总觉得自己又做错了什么“小博，你要不想拉就不拉，叫你师兄……”

 

话不及说完，张继科一个小叫锤就抡到他嘴上，“你还想不想好了，别整天想着勾人！”

 

“我”

“怎么，不”

“想好了！”

“黑”

“狗”

“你”

 

马龙也站出来“大昕，人继科儿帮你呢，你咋还抬杠！有种自己别惹事，小博也不会累着。”

 

许昕气得直想翻白眼，可惜张继科还没锻造到这，只有眼黑也没有眼白，唯有一张嘴能带他勉强出声。

 

“师兄！”

“你，双”

“标”

“还”

“是不是”

“亲”

 

张继科越听越眉头越打结，嘟囔着，龙啊，你师弟着嘴得好好造一下。随后许昕的嘴就接连受到致命的打击，他不得不闭上嘴，老实做人。

 

等许昕终于成型方博已经累得睡过去，张继科也是摊在一旁喘气。马龙抱起小的方博放到床上，张继科眼尖叫住他“别！那小子这会身上都是汗，你先搁沙发上。”说完又认命的起来找毛巾给方博擦汗，别着凉了。

 

许昕刚能站起来，挺不好意思的，就行去接毛巾“我来”。

 

张继科唉了一声，你别碰我，你这会还烫着呢，去雪里降降温。许昕一想也是，手脚都软成橡皮了，脚下的地板也有点焦印。他快步冲出屋子，来了个完美的雪海殉情，就是没有rose相随。

 

等回去穿完衣服，他主动提出送方博回去，减轻罪恶感。张继科轻飘飘晃他一眼，好像看出点味道。许昕这人可爱也可恶，他宁可许昕对方博一直打打闹闹，胡天怼地也见不得他这两分混账的认真。

 

“你别凑热闹，方博是我叫的你别想那么多。你来这的事情还没了，一时半会那走得成。”

 

说完打了一个响指，周雨从大门直直走出来。“我说博哥去哪了，半天找不着。”

 

周雨一屁股坐在沙发边，撩起瓜仔的刘海探探，温度不高。松了一口气，又开始埋怨张继科“老张，方博才刚好你别老折腾他。”

 

张继科啧了一声，我这是叫他锻炼锻炼，养病大半年了，你天天惯着他都要成废人了。

 

“你监视我们！”周雨指着张继科的鼻子叫，顺手砸了召唤方博的水晶球。胳膊穿过瓜仔的膝弯，托着脖子，捞起就走。他要回去好好排查家里，可不能让他和龙哥看见他对博哥xxx和xxxx。

 

“你看我说用不着你吧。”

 

许昕回他一笑“你也没赢啊，暴露了吧，以后召唤不找瓜仔了吧！”

 

马龙倒是嘻嘻哈哈乐了“大昕你太天真了，继科儿！”

 

“你怎么叫得和关门放狗似的。”

 

张继科随手一点茶杯的水面，让指尖血做钥匙，把方博的大门开的的清清楚楚。厉害了，你们肖门监护堪比毒咒啊，血不滴尽人不休啊。

 

“别逼逼，快说干什么来了！”说完，仰头就把刚刚带着血的水喝的一干二净。

 

许昕挠挠脑袋，想了好一会，又抬眼瞅瞅马龙，发出烂熟于心的求救信号，无果。看张继科，也还是想不起来。

 

“都叫你砸没了，我去火里找找。”

 

张继科叫住他“你去水桶里捞吧，可能是过水的时候分解进去了。”

 

“哦。”

 

许昕左手拎起一条彦彦的生日惊喜，右手抓住和骚骚的回忆，接连两条都没啥用。他往底下又捞出来几条，和老张半夜连找三家餐馆，方博酒后唱歌的丑样，小胖的攻击套路，上次被玘哥在球赛打的脸。

 

“卧槽这都什么鸡巴玩意啊。老张你手艺不行啊，怎么掉了这么多。”

 

说完还得认命，不然黑狗就把这一桶高达1TB的珍贵黑料都倒了。等许昕被迫回忆完这桶高纯度的羞耻，脸皮厚如他也皮不起来了，蔫得和条死蛇一样，挂在沙发垫上，像是被人强迫的少女，看得张继科和马龙一地鸡皮疙瘩。

 

“快说，到底来干什么的！”

 

许昕扭捏地说“当然是和你们来抢世界第一的啊！”

 

张继科一愣，他还真不记得他和马龙谁第一来着。“上次打了多少？”

 

马龙想了想“负三嘛。”

 

许昕问“你两打什么得负三啊？”

 

两个人异口同声“高尔夫啊。”

 

“那现在马龙是第一了，你和马龙打。”

 

许昕哦了一声，“我不打高尔夫。”

 

他龙哥呵呵一笑，管你来打什么你大爷永远是你大爷。

 

 

等许昕离开的时候他已经被龙哥狠狠收拾了一番，他茫然地捏着一长条购物单，上面都是龙哥错过的手办，突然间福至心灵，他转头问“你怎么不回去啊？”

 

马龙回“你傻啊，下山了别人不就能来抢世界第一了吗？”

 

许昕没能明白这个道理，被马龙着急地赶走了“你快点一会到时间发售了！”

 

许昕诶诶地应着，其实最后也没抢到。雪化的时候他让小胖给他带个信给龙哥，说，马龙，我的哥，你可手下留情吧。你片我不又要连累老张吗，还得看见我，多不划算。

 

马龙听了也觉得很有道理，指望许昕不如自己找代拍。他拍了拍正在吃面的小胖，慢点吃锅里还有，你回头好好和许昕说他必须得减肥，带着二十斤肉抢拍反应都慢三秒，而且我的手艺他知道，片他刚刚好。

 

小胖乐滋滋地放下碗，蛇肉羹我也喜欢吃的！

 

马龙愣了一会，许昕不是福建的啊。

 

张继科起身收起小胖的碗，交到马龙手上，今天轮到你洗了，我和小胖打一局。

 

马龙接过去，正好第一在你，别输了啊。

 

张继科发球的时候小胖头顶上正落下一颗松子，太阳被月亮赶到脚下，棕熊捕鱼栽进了河流，一只不会飞翔的小鸟坠亡，马龙刚喝完一杯水。

 

球落下。

 

飞蛾吮吸小鸟的眼泪。

 

龙哥，你们要走吗，我和你们一起啊。

 

不用啊，小胖你不是赢了吗？

 

山是你们的呀，你们走了山就没了，我们都有自己的山啊。

 

原来是这样，他们都忘记了，没有第一名的山，只有不同的第一名。这里有无数个世界，有无数个他们。所有的他们之间横亘着静默坚硬的河，这条河隔开他们也连接他们。也许终有一日山走云移，河枯草长，但河道仍有痕迹，等待一层土地覆盖又一层土地。你见过干枯的河床吗？密密麻麻的石头垒在一起，足以让你走到河床中心，凹坑里的积水里渴求生命的水草在舞蹈，你的鞋面会被反复打湿，干渴之后留下盐巴一样的白色结晶，永远印在鞋上。

 

马龙和张继科相背离去回到各自的宇宙，最后一步落下，回头已然是平坦的路途，往前又会有另一个张继科和他一路厮杀。

 

他想起在金象顶他又握住了那颗黄色的珠子，他曾经见过的，在张继科手上。现在他也能握到了，却变得不真实。这不是从张继科手里夺来的，他们都知道这个黄珠子不属于任何人，永远都不会。但他还是很高兴有这一刻，不是因为黄珠子，而是因为他伸手握住了他的十年。他以为他会狂喜，然而他就像做完一件最平常的事一样，这就是不真实的来源。

 

他忍不住目光又去寻找张继科，那个和他一样握过黄珠子的人，他想知道四百四十五天和十年有什么不一样，早一步晚一步又为什么一样。

 

可这没有什么好问的，所有未来的答案都能在前文里找到。

 

所以他们又一次心照不宣地看向对方，手里握着彼此的答案。

 

 

 


End file.
